mrjenkinsbellyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Purplestar
First name: Amethyst Last name: Purplestar Gender: Male Born: February 16 0013 Age: 1,987 (senior citizen) (purple foxes normaly live 2,000) Species: Purple fox Occupation: (Doesn't have one) Religion: Atheist Lives: 2381 Rainbow Palm Bay, Ocean Falls, the Diamond Forest, Earth, 28 Dimension 856. Appearance Color: A purple fox, he has white on the bottom of his face, his belly, and the tip of his tail. His ears and half of his legs and feet are magenta. His wings are voilet and his web wings are light purple.He has a lighter shade of magenta in his ears and has white ears whiskers. He has silver and gold eyes (gold being inside the silver). He has a black nose, black whiskers and brown claws and wing claws. He has pink paw pads. Key features: He's VERY old so he has wrinkles on his face, paws, and wings. His whiskers are crookedy due to age. He is very skinny, but has a bit of a belly due to lack of excercise. Speical things he wears Amethyst's stuff (layered).png|A green bandana he wears inside out (NEVER takes it off) ' Animalality (personality)' ''Pros: Um....uh........he's...very.....um......uh....good at magic? Cons TOO MANY TO COUNT! He's lazy for starters! That fox sleeps 23 hours a day! He's also VERY weak, because he NEVER excercises! The only reason why he can own a lot of animals is because of his magic....as for animals that are magic proof (like Mr. Jenkins) the fox gets eaten. Now for the reason EVERYONE hates him.... he treats everyone horribly! He is a HUGE bigot and is open about it! That's right he goes out of his way JUST to be a bigot! He’s faithist, racist, sexist, but mostly speciesist (against humans) Anyone who ISN'T Athiest, male, non-human, living in the Diamond Forest he makes fun of! Out of all things to hate he hates humans the MOST! He even came up with his own terminology... ''Fantasy lover: Derogatory term for a non-Athiest and a Monothiest religion. *''Weapon loaded fantasy lover: Derogatory term for a Muslim'' *''Greedy fantasy lover: Derogatory term for'' a Jewish animal **Super greedy fantasy lover: Derogatory term for a FEMALE Jewish animal. *''Fundie fantasy lover: Derogatory term for a Christain'' *''Identity crisis fantasy lover: Derogatory term for an Agnostic'' *Half fantasy lover: Derogatory term for a Deist Fantasies lover: Derogatory term for a non-Athiest and a Polythiest religion. *''Cow obsessed fantasies lover: Derogatory term for a Hindu'' *''Uptight fantasies lover: Derogatory term for'' a Buddhist Talents *He's VERY good at magic *He can fly (but because he is lazy...he doesn't do it too much) Hobbies *Sleeping *Making fun of others Family (unkown) Relationship with other charactors (Only animals he knows well we listed) Amber: Hates her ONLY because she is Christain and because she is female ;p Chester Choggo: Hates him ONLY because he is Christain Chubskey: Hates him ONLY because he is Muslim. Also complains on how "Weapon loaded fantasy lovers and greedy fantasy should hate each other and should fight over Isreal". Also Chubskey likes eating him :3 Amethyst won't admit it, but he's afraid of him. Cid: Hates him cuz he is Christain Crocky: Hates him cuz he is Muslim Crush: Hates him for being Jewish.... Cuddles: Hates her...for being human, female, and Muslim (that's SUPER hate) Danpa: Hate for being Asian. Elberon: Hate = Muslim hate Fat moo moo: Hate = Hindu George: More Muslim hate ;p Master Imono: Buddhist hate... Ishayu: Hates him for being Hindu Jackie: Complains about how she likes Chubskey and Muslims and Jewish animals should hate each other (blah, blah more faithism). No one knows why but he makes fun of her the most out of AAALLL animals....Amethyst hates her for being female AND Jewish :D Muquesko: Muslim hate Natasha: Hindu hate Nick: Makes fun of him for being Jewish, but because Nick is so smart and witty he makes Amethyst look stupid. Also Nick sometimes makes fun of Amethyst in return. Sir Puffpufikins III: Used her to spread his hate...in the end it back fired. Now he hates her for being female and Christain Mr.Puffy: Christain hate Rainbow: Muslim hate Roxie: Makes fun of her for being Jewish and female. However Roxie always gets a foxy snack out of it ;) even though he won't admit it he's afraid of her XD (he stopped making fun of her for this) Sam: Muslim hate Mr. Wolfie: Gets eaten by him...also Amethyst makes fun of him for being Jewish Zackarina: Makes fun of her for being Jewish and female. However Zackarina crys a lot so he stopped making fun of her. Terry: Make fun of him for being black. Favorite stuff Food: Crystal fruit Favorite beverage: Crystal water Color: Pink (he says it's cuz it's the color of human guts) Holiday: Don't wake me up I'm trying to sleep day Other info Catchphrase: Fantasy lover! Dominant writing part: Right pawed Eating habit: Scavenger Fun facts *Out of all things he makes fun of humans the most *Out of all religions he makes fun of Islam the most *Out of all animals he makes fun of Jackie the most Present in these episides (main character) It's Amethyst's birthday (So?)